


[Podfic] Tie Ribbons Around Yourself

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas ribbons, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Tie Ribbons Around Yourself" by geminifaerie84Author's original summary:Draco arrives home from work to a very special Christmas surprise from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	[Podfic] Tie Ribbons Around Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tie Ribbons Around Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669303) by [Gemfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/pseuds/Gemfae). 

[MP3 download or stream from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Bclayp3D0v9SiT7YcyIzZ6Sv0JuY2xtt) | 0:09:46 | 9MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1_QTrw7mU_PVnp_jQmyf66p5gburkmDr2) | 0:09:46 | 9MB


End file.
